


Pretty

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [29]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Zolf doesn't think he's a particularly good actor, but Grizzop has put so much effort into playing his part, he figures it doesn't hurt to try.Prompt: Rape Fantasy
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith
Series: October 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Pretty

He’s tied face-up to the bed they share, spread eagle, exposed and helpless and trying to spare himself the indignity of squirming.

He isn’t sure he’s succeeding on that last point.

Grizzop’s hands make slick sounds against Zolf’s prick, both hands wrapped tight around him, thumbs rubbing at the dripping head. “Gonna stay nice and hard for me, aren’t you?” Grizzop purrs, eyes half-lidded, and Zolf tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling, to avoid the heat in his gaze. “Oh, poor thing. Don’t want to watch?”

Zolf hisses through his teeth as Grizzop swings a leg over his hips, rocking gently against him. He’s tight, unbearably so, as he sinks down onto Zolf’s cock. It’s almost too much; it almost hurts. “Please,” Zolf grits out. His hands clench into fists in his bonds. “Please, Grizzop, d-don’t.”

He doesn’t think he’s a particularly good actor, but Grizzop has put such effort into being the swaggering villain, and anyway Zolf is the one who asked for it; he needs to try. Grizzop, settled in his lap, tilts his head at him, a smile playing on his features. He leans forward; he’s too slight for their faces to align perfectly, but he fists a hand in Zolf’s beard and tugs him into an awkward bow. He rolls his hips in an achingly slow circle. “Don’t what?” Grizzop asks. “Don’t use my thick, pretty dick?” Zolf whimpers. “Don’t make me come like a needy bitch?” Grizzop rises up, nearly off Zolf’s cock entirely, his mouth pressed to the thin skin behind Zolf’s ear. “Don’t make me _like it?”_

Grizzop lets go of his beard and sits back down on him, hard and fast, and Zolf collapses back onto the pillows with a wavering cry. “No,” he gasps. “Please - ”

Grizzop laughs cruelly, but his hand strokes over Zolf’s hip with gentleness. “We’ll see,” he says, grinding down into Zolf’s lap. “Keep begging so pretty and maybe I’ll be nice.”

(Zolf, for his part, dearly hopes he won’t be.)


End file.
